Supernova Mission 10
First | Previous | Next | Last The Pareah Prisms: Part 1 The Nivelian Convoy Carla apologizes to Moonsprocket for kicking him out of Thynome. According to him, anti-anti-matter can only be generated from four special prisms found in the Paréah system along with some chromo plasma injected into the plasma array. The prisms are stored in the Paréah vaults located in the Névan station. Keith takes Moonsprocket along with him. Upon arrival at Névan, Nivelian Homespace Security lets them pass after Moonsprocket stated that he wants to see Doctor Gum'Skratch, his colleauge. Gum'Skratch regretfully informs Keith and Moonsprocket that the Paréah prisms were sent out in a convoy bound for Lopat, in the Vulpes system. However, he recently lost contact from them along the way, and the convoy never reached its destination. He's done what he can, but he couldn't find the convoy. The task falls into Keith's hands as he is given the original route of the convoy from Gum'Skratch, who warns Keith that pirates may be on the lookout. Gum'Skratch also gives Keith the black box codes in a floppy disk, an ancient, outdated form of physical memory. Moonsprocket seemed to have enough action for one day, and decides to take a nap in Keith's ship. Keith eventually finds the convoy, only to see it completely destroyed. Three secure containers of the convoy remain intact. However, pirates show up as Keith approaches the wreckage, trying to claim salvage rights. Keith can find the contents of a secure container by docking onto it and hacking it. In one of the containers, the black box can be found. The second has nothing, but the third contains one of the four prisms. Keith then decides to use the black box as a lead to the locations of the other three prisms. Terran Intelligence can decipher the codes to the black box. Keith opens a channel to Snocom, who will help find a lead for the remaining prisms. Cutscene Meanwhile, in the Nivelian sector... A Nivelian reports to the Chief Director that Ginoya's refugees have gathered in Hamina, in the Nesla system. The Chief Director turns out to be Trunt Harval himself, who orders the procedure to be performed in secret. Any Nivelian refugees will be separated, according to his orders, and will eventually join his ranks. The others will "not be disposed ... quite yet." The Nivelian is dismissed after reassuring Harval that the orders will be carried out. Tips *To give players a chance to figure out the convoy's location, but still give others its location, its location will be typed backwards with all lowercase letters: **.metsys noinu eht ni si yovnoc eht *Search the systems' stations that has a jumpgate, since the convoy will have likely passed through them. *Look for the planets with a mission icon. *Never use the Khador drive, jumpgates already suffice. *If Maxwell says that he found a signal (and the station's orbit is completely empty), you are on the right track. *If you see pirates while you hack, immediatly abort the hack and kill them before you resume hacking. *For some reason, the healing lasers will affect the containers, ignore this if you aren't bringing wingmen. *To finish this mission, you need to get back to Snocom in one piece. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:Walkthrough Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Missions Category:GOF2HD